


My Weakness

by misstraffy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dressrosa (One Piece), Dressrosa Arc, Dressrosa headcanon, Hand Jobs, I LOVE THESE TWO SO MUCH HELP, Kinks, LawLu - Freeform, Luffy Is a Little Shit, M/M, OOC FTW, One Piece - Freeform, Sub kink, and Law is here for it, lawlu headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misstraffy/pseuds/misstraffy
Summary: "Shit," he mutters, fighting to keep the embarrassed flush off his hooded face."Oi Torao, you good down there?" Luffy huffs between breaths, kicking away a boulder in the road as he continues. Law turns his head to peek up at him. Of course not, he wasn't good.And definitely wasn't good down there.(Dressrosa Headcanon, One Shot)
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 18
Kudos: 199
Collections: Lawxluffy





	My Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I was rewatching some One Piece with my sister (who is new to the series) and we finished the Dressrosa arc not too long ago and, well. Let's just say I was vividly reminded why I was SO into One Piece half a decade ago. And Lawlu. LOTS of Lawlu. I'm re-obsessed and idk what to think. Here's a headcanon I thought of while rewatching. Hope y'all are proud.
> 
> Also, this was based on the real scenes from the anime!~ :) Some events are out of order but the dialogue is the same.

**My Weakness**

* * *

Law couldn't believe what was happening.

Buildings around them were crumbling to the ground in a puff of smoke and debris while Luffy clung onto him tight, running through the chaos that is Dressrosa. Zoro follows them loosely, fending off Navy soldiers and money hungry pirates alike. Law closes his eyes tightly, hoping the feeling would go away, but if anything, it intensifies. "Shit," he mutters, fighting to keep the embarrassed flush off his hooded face.

"Oi Torao, you good down there?" Luffy huffs between breaths, kicking away a boulder in the road as he continues. Law turns his head to peek up at him. Of course not, he wasn't good.

And definitely wasn't good _down there_.

_**\- Earlier -** _

"I'm glad that you're alive!"

Law snaps his head to the sound of the familiar voice, dumbfounded. He sits on the Heart Chair in the Suite Chamber of Doflamingo's palace, chained to the chair with Sea Prism Cuffs. Between getting beaten within inches of his life _and_ drained of energy, he was absolutely _not_ going to take the Straw Hat's antics now.

Luffy runs with a woman tucked under his arm, who is just as alarmed as Law is. Law takes in the scene with a hint of anger. "You have no business here, Mugiwara-ya," he starts, "What about the factory? Did you destroy it?!" Since that _was_ one of the main reasons they even came to the island. He hoped he wasn't suffering through this in vain.

Thoroughly ignored, the woman in his hands turns to Luffy. "Here's the key to his handcuffs!"

Luffy laughs, grateful. "You have everything prepared!"

Law is about to open his mouth in protest when another voice cuts him off. A man with wild light blue hair runs onto the scene, looking around wildly for the intruders. "Wait Straw Hat! Violet! You can't lay a finger on the Young Master-"

He pauses mid-sentence and takes in the scene before him, eyes widening almost comically. Law almost laughs. Too little, too late. "Young Master? What happened..?" he hears the man go, right before Luffy reaches him.

"Give me a minute! I'm going to rescue you now," Luffy says, determined, as he sets down the woman he was carrying. Law fixes Luffy with a cold look. He needed to get Luffy and his crew _out_ of Dressrosa. The situation has turned for the absolute worst, and it was completely out of hand. The island was collapsing, both politically and physically. The very system that sealed the island's darkness away was coming to fruition, and to stick around while Doflamingo was still at large and livid because of it was, well, suicide.

Law himself did not expect to leave the island alive. He steeled himself for this. Luffy had nothing to do with Law's issues with Doflamingo and his past with him; the other captain did not need to get himself involved any further. Once Law's plan fell apart, that was the signal Luffy should have heeded to get the hell out of there before it was too late.

That boy needed to keep living.

"Thanks," Law says dryly, glaring at the other captain, "but the alliance between me and you guys is over!" He pauses to catch his breath before growling, " _Get out of here_."

Luffy just looks at him blankly. "Huh?! How selfish! I'll make those decisions not you, so shut your mouth!"

He-

_What?_

Ignoring the roaring heartbeat in his ears, Law practically sputters before retorting. "That makes you more selfish than me!"

In the end, he ended up on Luffy's shoulder with his sword keeping him in place, running towards the blonde, pink-feathered pain in the ass in the distance. The keys for Law's handcuffs were MIA, and were to be returned as soon as they were found. _If_ they were found. Law cursed his luck. Absolutely nothing was going to plan, and now he's in this awkward situation because of it.

If his crew mates were here, they'd laugh up a riot.

Because those fuckers _know_. They know his one and only true weakness.

Law has a kink.

_**\- Current -** _

The sounds of destruction from the country are drowned by the sound of Law's own raging heartbeat in his ears. His head swims from being held upside down, but it swims for yet another reason as well.

As far as he was concerned, he was always seen as 'overpowered'. (Though Law hated the word, because he thought it made him sound comical, Bepo assured him that he was cool for that, so he relented.) From his crew mates' reactions every time he uses his devil fruit powers, to the Marine Soldiers, on the off chance that the Heart Pirates and the Navy were having a falling out, who would look at their circling body parts in both awe and terror. Law had a devil fruit that screamed dominance in fights, proved useful in surgeries, and made convenience in travels. Very rarely does he feel taxed to such an extent that he needs to rest and be...carried.

But he secretly enjoyed it. It was a welcomed change of pace.

It makes him feel strangely cared for, being in a position of weakness and carried around like this. Maybe it's the result of the fucked up childhood trauma of what happened all those years ago, something that developed over years and years and years. Maybe it's the result of him being called 'overpowered' for so long, and being so used to fulfilling that role. But here he is, Trafalgar Law, at 26 years old. A captain. A doctor. A Warlord for goodness's sake.

Playing a princess. With a _boner_.

Law wanted to die.

Something about being handcuffed was exciting for him. It was the pinnacle of weakness. It made it seem as though Law was helpless against anything that was going to be done to him, and the thought of that sends shivers running through his body. Although the pain and agony of facing his father-figure's killer robbed him of any pleasure back in the castle-like room, now was a different story. With Luffy of all people carrying him, handcuffed, ass up, helpless, Law couldn't help but feel the familiar tingle of excitement run down his body.

The huffs and grunts of the teen, combined with the fact that his crotch was constantly jammed against Luffy's back and shoulder, Law couldn't help himself.

Thank goodness he was faced downwards. Zoro doesn't need to see his shame.

It also didn't help that he was staring at Luffy's crotch almost the entire time, and they had a long, _long_ ass way to go until they reached Doflamingo. Damn. He was getting so hard it was almost uncomfortable, as scenarios upon scenarios ran themselves through his head despite the life-threatening situation they found themselves in. As much as he thought that Luffy was an idiot, to deny that he was attractive was, well. He would be lying. His smile lit up a room, his laughter made Law's heart flutter, and his ability to throw his everything at things he cares most about made Law so incredibly proud. He was smitten from Sabaody. Was whipped since he took care of him two years ago. And was still crazy about the straw hatted now.

Poor Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin had experienced the worst of his pining phase over the lively Straw Hat captain. They've seen it all. And they would absolutely burst into tears with laughter if they saw him now, barely able to keep in control. Law kept mentally slapping himself, making futile attempts to drag his mind back out of the gutter.

"Are you sure, Torao?" Luffy says, effectively snapping him out of his thoughts. Law jumps at the sudden voice, turning slowly upwards towards Luffy, who looks down at him with an unidentifiable expression. "Yes, Mugiwara-ya, I'm good. Why do you ask?" Law responds, and hopes his voice was as level as he thought it sounded.

Luffy jumps slightly then, kicking a couple of navy soldiers in the face before continuing on. When he lands, his shoulder digs into Law's erection with just the right amount of pressure and Law fucking _hisses_.

"Fucking hell," Law groans softly, taking calculated, deep breaths. Liquid heat pools in his lower stomach, slowly snaking its way throughout his body. He instinctively raises his hips just a little before bringing them down again, relishing in what little friction he could create between his jeans and the shoulder blades of the younger. The movement was so slight, Law doubts the other noticed it, especially between the jolts of his body as his runs. He felt so embarrassed, so ashamed, so bashful...but _oh_ so turned on. _Wildly_ turned on. Not like he had much dignity left anyway, being handcuffed ass up for everyone to see.

It should be impossible to be this hard while being carried on someone's shoulder.

"Well," Luffy starts, his voice laced with amusement, "your dick has been, uh, poking my shoulder for the past ten or so minutes."

Law goes deathly still.

"Luffy! Trouble incoming!" Zoro suddenly yells, reappearing at Luffy's side from a battle.

Luffy looks at him, "Well duh we're in tr-"

The ground below them shakes and groans. They, along with hundreds of other bodies around them, yelp in surprise as the very foundation of land they stand on moves from beneath them. Its movement makes Luffy loose his balance, dropping Law ungracefully. He hits the ground hard, thankful his coat covers his lower regions. He looks up, shakes his head of debris, and assesses the situation. Now what was happening?

The stones bring themselves up to form a creature of stone and brick in the country's center. With massive arms, shoulders, and a head adorned with a cross, the creature was terrifying at best. The being towers over all of them, with house and trees and streets making up its skin, before opening its eyes to glower at the intruders.

"What the hell is that?!" Luffy can't help but scream, and Law's excitement quickly mixes with dread as he realizes just who came out to greet them.

Someone nearby gulps, shakily. "A giant man? He's gigantic!"

Zoro sweats nervously, "That's-"

"Pica," Law finishes for him, eyes wide.

Executives and underlings alike look up at Pica's impressive figure in terror, fright hindering their movements. It's as if time stood still for a breathless moment or two.

That is, until Pica opened his mouth.

"Now, those of you who rebel against our family-" the giant stone executive starts.

Law sees Luffy and Zoro taken aback by the voice, and he mentally slaps himself. This could not end well. He knew from a ways back not to mess with Pica's voice, but these fools-

"-I'm gonna fight you!" Pica finishes, all serious business.

Seconds pass before Luffy breaks out into the most beautiful sounding laughter, and even if that meant Law's and everyone else's doom, he would treasure that shit because holy fuck, did Luffy have a cute laugh.

That, and Pica's voice is always something to chuckle at.

"His voice! It's so high!" Luffy giggles, beside himself with disbelief. He doubles over, crying, laughing his little heart out, and yes, it goes straight to Law's groin.

Some of Doflamingo's underlings come to hush the laughter out of him, but Luffy continues, unapologetic. "But it totally doesn't fit!" he gets out between fits of giggles. "What a funny voice!"

Pica is shocked into silence before anger undoubtedly takes over. There's a murderous glint in his eyes as he squeaks, "Straw Hat!"

At this Luffy falls backwards beside Law, holding his stomach for dear life as he cackles. "P-P-P-Please stop," he stutters, crying. As the underlings continue to warn him about the laughter and the sensitivity of Pica's voice, something in Pica's eyes changes to red. He brings back a fist, slowly, readying a punch to end the Straw Hat's life.

No one needs a second warning before running for their lives, away from the stone man and away from the fool that antagonized him. Law feels himself getting picked up as they flee, his eyes trained on Pica before meeting Luffy's, who greets him with a satisfied grin.

Shit.

Zoro just looks mildly annoyed. "Luffy, you gotta stop messing with your enemies-"

"I won't let you get away!" Pica says, with that high voice.

Whatever Zoro was about to chide Luffy on was lost in a barely concealed laugh, covered by a hand as they ran. Luffy beams at him. "See! You can't help laughing, either!"

"You guys," Law goes, exasperated, but smiles nonetheless.

Pica's fist was already in motion by now, and those sprinting from the inevitable disaster doubled their efforts in getting away. It was only a matter of time until they were going to get crushed, and by the looks of it, Luffy, Law and Zoro were some of the less fortunate of the crowd.

"Run! It's gonna crush you up!" Law yells, worried.

If only fate loved him.

The chain of his handcuffs catches on a stray piece of rubble, pulling Luffy and him backwards, towards the impending doom coming towards them. Luffy falls with a yell and a thud, causing Zoro to stop in his tracks and look back at the two. "Luffy!"

The fist then connects with the ground, sending everything and everyone around it flying away. It raises dust, debris, and a certain green haired swordsman into the air with its impact. Zoro screams his captain's name one last time before disappearing into the distance.

...

Law felt like his head was gonna split in two.

When the dust cleared from his eyesight, he was not on the ground. He blinks a few times to make sure the Sea Prism hasn't gotten to his head, too, but a couple movements of his legs confirmed that yup. He was in midair.

And...bent over?

He feels a warmth behind him, and feels something wrapped around his torso. Law looks down. Familiar slim but toned legs secure him from falling to his doom. The action of bending to look made his butt brush up against something that oddly feels like a-

Luffy laughs heartily. "I got hanged," he explains, like that solves everything. Law sighs, feeling that surge of excitement come back to him. This was really not the time. So what if he was handcuffed and bent over in the middle of the fucking air for everyone to see? With Luffy's legs gluing him to the teen's crotch? Did...did Law imagine that light blush from the younger?

"Hurry and let me down," Law manages to get out, trying to remain as calm as possible.

Luffy complies immediately, and Law feels a sharp pain on his back as he lands. The breath gets knocked out of him in a rough groan, and he feels a familiar weight on him. Realizing where Luffy landed, he groans for a different reason altogether.

Despite everything that just transpired, Law was still hard. He didn't think it was possible.

The seemingly oblivious captain just laughs yet again at his pain and suffering. As the dust clears, Law is able to get a better look at the other captain. He lays perpendicular to Law, right on top of the one thing Law didn't want him to notice. Now there was no way Luffy didn't know-

Law widens his eyes. Luffy did in fact know. He was talking about it before everything happened. Law's mind was reeling in this revelation. He couldn't even manage to get out a response at the time because of the poor timing.

"What do we have here?" Luffy begins, locking eyes with Law and sitting up, squarely on Law's crotch. Law, unable to squirm or get away, just fucking _moans_ because fuck. Fuck. _Fuck_. Luffy is sitting on his boner and giving him this delicious friction and tension.

Law's short of breath and still reeling from the adrenaline from Pica. He can't form proper words quite yet. But that doesn't seem to be a problem, as Luffy has many of those to spare.

"You've been like this since I started carrying you," Luffy says slowly, and there's this undertone to his voice that makes Law go absolutely still, cheeks burning with anticipation. Was this really the Luffy he knew? "Did you want me to do something about it, hm?" Was Luffy...trying to _dirty talk_ him? Who the hell taught him to-

Law stops, realization dawning. _Sanji_. That pervy motherf-

Luffy does this thing with his hips that makes Law exhale air he didn't know he was holding, and his hips jerk up, betraying him. Luffy smiles warmly at the sight, fingers splayed on Law's exposed chest, over his tattoos. "You've gone through so much," Luffy pouts, tracing the inked lines on the older. Law bites his lip to stop himself from making any more embarrassing noises. "You should get rewarded."

"You fucking tease," Law sputters out. "You knew the whole time and didn't say a damn thing."

"Tried to make you feel good when I could too. Timing my jumps and everything."

"How in the hell are you so calm and nonchalant about this?" Law asks, incredulous, shocked Luffy's saying these things and taking in this situation all in stride. Law's still reeling from his words from earlier. "What the fuck?"

All Luffy gives in response is a wicked smile, something that promises a good time, and Law gulps. Luffy looks around and, once confirming no one was around, drags Law into a nearby alleyway. "Zoro gets lost easily, and we flew pretty far away," says Luffy. "Doubt he'll find us anytime soon." He sits Law up against a brick wall a ways into the dark alley. No one would find them there for a while.

Law almost chokes. "What the hell does that imply?"

The straw hat captain winks at him, and something in Law's stomach warms. "Do you really wanna go back out there like that?" he asks, nudging a foot on Law's tight jeans. The older captain squeezes his eyes closed and throws back his head, letting out a gasp, quickly followed by curses. Flushed, Law glowers at the straw hat captain. "When I get out of these cuffs, you're gonna regret this," he says weakly, Luffy already nudging his legs apart. Law complies willingly.

"Oh please," Luffy starts, a teasing smile dancing on his lips as he places a hand on the hem of Law's jeans. Law is _sweating_. "You know you like it, being cuffed like that."

Law opens and closes his mouth. "What on earth-"

"Think I didn't notice your reaction when I mentioned being in control of the decisions in this relationship?"

Law's mouth goes dry.

Luffy leans in close to his ear, hair tickling Law's jaw and neck. "Bepo and the others told me allll about your interests way back then, two years ago," Luffy breathes. "Haven't been able to forget it since."

Law's eyes flash white fury while his dick jumps in joy. He was going to kill them when he got to Zou. Absolutely murder. In cold blood.

"They figured out I liked you," Luffy continues, pulling down Law's zipper and humming in satisfaction when looking at the size. The straw hatted boy couldn't help but chuckle at Law's reaction when he was finally free. "And they wanted to help me out a bit. You know. With how to get you. Said they were rooting for me."

Luffy pulls away, mischievous gleaming in his hooded eyes. "With some bribes they spilled the beans on your tastes. But despite knowing all that, you were still a tough nut to crack."

Law wants to swat at the other because of that joke, but settles on a weak glare instead. "You like me," he says, breathless. "And went through all that just because you like me." He almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't believe what he was _saying_.

"Of course," Luffy says blankly, like this was a known fact. "I was wondering what you were feeling, Mr. I-Have-No-Emotions. For like. _Years_. What was I supposed to do, wait for you to make a move?"

Law is tired of feeling dumbfounded yet he finds himself shocked into silence yet again. His silence is broken, though, by a growl he didn't know was coming from his own lips. Luffy had taken off his boxers and he was exposed to the open air, with a single hand wrapped around his cock. "But, at least something good came out of this mess of a country. Look at you," Luffy admires lovingly, giving Law's cock a squeeze. Law looks on, flustered. "I finally got you where I've wanted you for ages." Luffy starts rubbing up and down, studying Law's face as he fights to keep his evident pleasure off of it. It's cute, Luffy notes. "I still find it so ironic. Someone as strong as you gets off from being weak when in cuffs. Interesting."

"It's not just the cuffs," Law manages weakly as Luffy starts to pump him with more fervor now. "You too, you're so...oh _oh-_ "

Luffy takes him into his mouth, looking at Law all the while for his reaction. He swirls his tongue around the tip, licking the top before taking him into his mouth entirely. He does this for a bit, his mouth getting used to Law's size. Then Luffy's tongue stretches around Law's dick, squeezing slightly before slowly pulling back, a string of split coming with it. Law curses colorfully under his breath, relishing in the waves of blinding heat raking over him.

Luffy was doing gymnastics with his mouth and Law was absolutely losing his _shit_.

Luffy takes Law all the way up to the base, sucking in as he goes. He licks the underside of Law's cock as he slowly pulls back, before slamming his mouth onto Law's entire length and doing it again. And again. And _again_.

He wills himself to stay in control of himself, but it's proving harder to do that the more Luffy goes to town on his cock. Where the fuck did Luffy even learn moves like that from? He's getting the blowjob of a decade from this boy and damn he'd be lying if he said he didn't want to take Luffy right then and there.

Because his kink wasn't just being in a position of weakness. That was only what he told the others. There was much more to it.

Luffy brings up a hand to massage his balls while sucking his cock, head bobbing and weaving, obscene slurping sounds filling the air around them. Luffy's moaning between slurps, eyes flickering between the task at hand and Law's face. The boy varies his speed, sometimes being agonizingly slow, and other times going so fast that Law barely has a chance to breathe.

Law looks down at the teen with wild eyes, on the verge of coming already. " _Luffy_ ," Law growls, deep and dark and _oh_ so sexy, and Luffy actually pauses because it's the first time Law has used his name, and a violent shiver of want rips through his entire body. He chuckles. "I'm in danger."

"Who the fuck told you to stop?" Law huffs, bucking his hips up at the other. Luffy bites his lip as the excitement subsides, going to rest in his abdomen for now. "Aye aye, captain."

Law's panting now, soft moans pouring from his lips. He moves his hips towards Luffy's expert mouth, and he's close. It's only been a few minutes, but _shit_ he's close. The effect Luffy has on him. Damn. "I think I'm gonna- Oh _fuck_ ," Law moans, knitting his brows together in pleasure. He starts to pull back, away from Luffy's mouth, but the teen chases him, keeping all of Law in his mouth as he releases. He smiles and locks eyes with the other captain as he swallows it all whole. Law looks amazed, eyes glossed over. "Holy fucking hell, you-"

Luffy didn't even see it coming, but in a second he's on his back and Law's over him. The wind is quite literally knocked out of him, and it takes him a second to find it again. How Law found this energy when with the cuffs on and having just come he doesn't know, but damn it if it wasn't sexy as hell. "Luffy," he goes, and Luffy goes absolutely nuts over the way he says his name, because on his tongue it was flirtatious and dangerous. And just plain hot.

And Law bends down to kiss the shit out the teen who made him feel so many things. He tastes himself on Luffy's soft, plush lips, pushing his tongue in deep for a kiss that leaves them both breathless and out of it. Luffy barely holds back the strangled sound of surprise coming from his throat when Law roughly shoves a leg between the two, feeling his own hard cock, and moves from his lips to his collarbone, working on making his first bruise.

"Jesus," Luffy gasps once Law's away from his lips. He brings up a tentative finger to his mouth. It's already starting to swell. "Did I unleash a beast or something?"

Law just gives him this _look_ , and Luffy gulps down the sudden urge to rip off all his clothing. "Don't you know?" Law smirks between hickies, "Hunters always use the weak animals as bait."

The gears in Luffy's head move, they're moving he swears, trying to figure out what he meant. But they're also short circuiting, because Law was going _off_ on his chest and neck and Luffy was losing himself and unwinding under his every touch and kiss.

"Hnngh, Law, fuck, where did this _come_ from?" Luffy moans, arching his back as Law practically rips Luffy's pants off.

"Say my name again," Law says slowly.

Luffy blinks, catching his breath. "Law?"

"Hot damn, it sounds nice on your tongue," Law says, biting down on Luffy's collarbone before moving back to his beautiful lips. "I wanna hear you moan it."

Luffy can't keep up with this sudden turn of events, his mind reeling a hundred miles per hour, and it ramped up to a million once Law started jerking him off on top of it all. Luffy's been enduring too, this whole time, thinking of Law's hard dick on his shoulder while running, imagining a moment like this when they could get time to themselves so Luffy could help him out in that department, because he was more than ready and willing to.

Not too long ago, he thought that it would only be Law all flustered because of Luffy.

But now? Luffy's arching and shaking and breathing all ragged, a broken "Law.." escaping from his lips between pumps of Law's hand. Law relishes in the sight, taking in every moan, every detail, every look and expression on the younger's face. He drinks it all in and is still thirsty. He chuckles, low and sexy, when Luffy cums on his scarred chest.

Law gets to work licking it off the younger, ridding any evidence of it ever being there. Luffy's panting hard, because fuck. That just happened. His eyes are dilated as he feels the warm tongue graze over the white on his chest like a man on a mission. Luffy makes sure to commit it to memory.

"Your kink..." Luffy begins slowly, because he thinks he's got it.

Law arches an eyebrow at him but continues licking. Luffy groans a bit, throwing his head back to try and alleviate some of the pleasure racking through him but it doesn't. "You wait until your crush is close enough, right?" he begins, somehow able to make sentences. "Close enough to be this intimate. Then you pounce and show your true colors."

Law gets up, licking his lips and fingers while eyeing the undone captain below him. Luffy gulps. "10 points for you, Mugiwara-ya." His voice is huskier, deeper. Luffy can't help the blush that comes to his cheeks.

"That's not fair," the younger pouts, sitting up and eyeing Law in a new light. The shichibukai raises his eyebrows. "Not fair? Wanna talk about not being fair? How about you saying all those teasing things in the beginning? How the fuck was I supposed to react to that? I didn't even know you were into guys, let alone knew some dirty talk!"

Luffy just laughs. "I've had some interesting experiences with Zoro."

Law closes his eyes like he couldn't believe what he heard, then opens them, staring at Luffy in disbelief. "You what?"

"He has a thing with Sanji now, don't worry, it was a while back," Luffy assures, hands up in defense. "Still think you're being unfair."

"Ah yeah?" Law asks, smirking. He faces Luffy now. "Maybe after this Doflamingo bullshit we can see how 'unfair' I can get."

Luffy feels more red pool on his cheeks, and licks his lips. "Better fucking survive then. No more of that self-sacrificing bullshit. ...wanna see you do your worst." The last part is muttered.

Law stands, adjusting his clothing. "Huh? I couldn't hear that last part. What'd you say?"

The younger captain just glowers at him. That little-

Unable to hide a small smile, Luffy says, "Shut up, never mind," without a trace of malice, standing up and adjusting his own clothing.

Law takes a step towards him, "How about you make me?" He's close enough for the words to ghost over Luffy's lips. Law's gaze flickers down to his mouth, a new appreciation in those grey eyes.

Now who's the tease?

Before Luffy could finally shut him up with a kiss, a familiar voice calls out to them in the distance. "Luffy! Law!"

The two exchange looks. "Surprised he found us so quickly," Law mutters, glancing at the light at the end of the alley, pulling away.

He starts to walk out of the alley, and Luffy tries his damn hardest not to feel disappointed. He begins to follow after the Heart Pirates captain, when something suddenly hits him. "Hey Torao?"

"Hmm?"

"Why didn't...why didn't you use your mouth?"

Law pauses right before exiting and turns over his shoulder. A devilish grin splits his face in two, and Luffy almost regrets asking. It was an embarrassing question enough, he didn't need more teasing.

"That was only snack time, love," Law purrs, his deep voice rattling Luffy to the bone. "Wait for dinner if you're hungry."

Luffy actually sputters at that. And as if on cue Law exits and there's Zoro, looking around aimlessly until his eyes land on Law. "There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere. Where's my idiotic captain?"

Luffy bounces from the alleyway behind Law, beaming at the man. "Zoro!" he laughs, and the green haired sighs in relief. "Oh thank god, y'all were just screwing. Thought you guys drowned in some seawater or got done in by an executive. That would've been bad."

Law almost didn't catch what Zoro meant, he said it so nonchalantly. "Zoro-ya, what are you talking about-"

"No, I just blew him," Luffy admits, bending to hold onto Law again, ass up, still handcuffed, and retrieving his forgotten sword from where it lay.

"I was close enough," Zoro shrugs, not missing a beat. "Anyway, we've got to go and finish off Doffy before anyone else gets hurt. Let's hurry!" He runs off towards the giant stone statue standing in their way.

Luffy makes a noise of approval before slapping Law on the ass, which Law swears to himself he did not find enjoyable whatsoever. He was still flustered about the conversation that just transpired, because seriously? Did that really just happen? Nevertheless, he was dragged on by Luffy, who followed his right hand man back into the mess that was the Dressrosa Kingdom. He still couldn't quite believe that the teen liked him back after all this time, let alone figured out one of his darkest, most embarrassing secrets. But if that meant that him and Luffy could be together after all this mess, then it's worth it.

Law lets a small smile split his face. "Oi, Mugiwara-ya."

"Huh?"

"I'll stop with the self-sacrificing bullshit."

Luffy beams at him, happy.

"I'm happy to hear that."

And that was final.

**\- End -**

* * *

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> -Until Law remembers exactly why they came to the island with Caesar and the Straw Hats in the first place, which was to take down Doflamingo through the whole Kaido and SMILES thing but he let his emotions understandably take over because Doflamingo killed the only person in Law's life that was good to him after the massacre of his town, Corazon, and he realizes that in order for him to feel fulfilled in life he needs to kill Doffy as revenge and to obtain that he'd give up everything his crew his status hi and luffys like no NOPE no can do sir this is not happening imma gear 4th on all you hoes, dont touch my nakama.-
> 
> I wrote this all in one go in the wee hours of the morning. My writing is super rough bc I haven't written stories for a long ass minute. Hope you enjoyed it regardless of any mistakes!
> 
> P.S. 10 more points for you if you caught the Castlevania reference. 15 points if you caught that one meme of Ralph on the bus. Another 15 if you caught the blinking meme.


End file.
